psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Millon Pre-Adolescent Clinical Inventory
The Millon Pre-Adolescent Clinical Inventory (M-PACI) test is used for pre-adolescent assessment in outpatient, inpatient, day treatment, and residential treatment settings. Psychologists, psychiatrists, school psychologists, counselors, juvenile justice professionals, and other mental health professionals can use M-PACI results to help: * Evaluate troubled pre-adolescents to confirm diagnostic hypotheses * Contribute to individualized treatment planning by providing an integrated picture of emerging personality patterns and current clinical signs * Measure progress before, during, and after treatment Key Features * Contains fewer than 100 questions and takes most pre-adolescents only 15–20 minutes to complete. * Uses age-appropriate language and requires minimal reading level. * Validated against expert clinician judgments and other leading self-report inventories for this age group. * Developed by Dr. Theodore Millon, a leader in the field of personality development. * A summary of potential treatment strategies, tailored to each patient, is provided in the M-PACI interpretive report. This information can help clinicians decide which Conduct detailed evaluations to confirm diagnostic hypotheses * Create individualized treatment planning * Measure progress before, during and after treatment Key Features * To help you formulate more precise treatment plans, the new Grossman Facet Scales identify personality processes (e.g., self-image, mood temperament) that underlie overall scale elevations on the Personality Pattern scales. Each personality scale now has three facet scales, for which results are presented in the automated reports. * Using an age-appropriate format, the MACI test helps measure a number of factors closely associated with adolescents, including Sexual Discomfort, Substance Abuse Proneness, Suicidal Tendency and Eating Dysfunctions. * Taking 30 minutes or less to complete, the MACI test is designed to obtain the maximum amount of information with a minimal amount of the test-taker’s effort — a feature that mental health professionals have found especially helpful in working with adolescents. Scales The MACI test contains 27 scales in three clinically relevant categories along with modifying indices that help identify test-taking attitudes as well as confused or random responding. Modifying Indices Scale X - Disclosure Scale Y - Desirability Scale Z - Debasement Personality Patterns 1 - Introversive 2A - Inhibited 2B - Doleful 3 - Submissive 4 - Dramatizing 5 - Egotistic 6A - Unruly 6B - Forceful 7 - Conforming 8A - Oppositional 8B - Self-Demeaning 9 - Borderline Tendency Expressed Concerns A - Identity Diffusion B - Self-Devaluation C - Body Disapproval D - Sexual Discomfort E - Peer Insecurity F - Social Insensitivity G - Family Discord H - Childhood Abuse Clinical Syndromes AA - Eating Dysfunctions BB - Substance Abuse Proneness CC - Delinquent Predisposition DD - Impulsive Propensity EE - Anxious Feelings FF - Depressive Affect GG - Suicidal Tendency Personality Patterns and Corresponding Grossman Facet Scales millon-new Scale 1 Introversive Scale 1.1 Expressively Impassive Scale 1.2 Temperamentally Apathetic Scale 1.3 Interpersonally Unengaged Scale 2A Inhibited Scale 2A.1 Expressively Fretful Scale 2A.2 Interpersonally Aversive Scale 2A.3 Alienated Self-Image Scale 2B Doleful Scale 2B.1 Temperamentally Woeful Scale 2B.2 Expressively Disconsolate Scale 2B.3 Cognitively Pessimistic Scale 3 Submissive Scale 3.1 Interpersonally Docile Scale 3.2 Temperamentally Pacific Scale 3.3 Expressively Incompetent Scale 4 Dramatizing Scale 4.1 Interpersonally Attention-Seeking Scale 4.2 Gregarious Self-Image Scale 4.3 Cognitively Flighty Scale 5 Egotistic Scale 5.1 Admirable Self-Image Scale 5.2 Cognitively Expansive Scale 5.3 Interpersonally Exploitive Scale 6A Unruly Scale 6A.1 Expressively Impulsive Scale 6A.2 Acting-Out Mechanism Scale 6A.3 Interpersonally Irresponsible Scale 6B Forceful Scale 6B.1 Interpersonally Abrasive Scale 6B.2 Expressively Precipitate Scale 6B.3 Isolation Mechanism Scale 7 Conforming Scale 7.1 Expressively Disciplined Scale 7.2 Interpersonally Respectful Scale 7.3 Conscientious Self-Image Scale 8A Oppositional Scale 8A.1 Discontented Self-Image Scale 8A.2 Expressively Resentful Scale 8A.3 Interpersonally Contrary Scale 8B Self-Demeaning Scale 8B.1 Cognitively Diffident Scale 8B.2 Undeserving Self-Image Scale 8B.3 Temperamentally Dysphoric Scale 9 Borderline Tendency Scale 9.1 Temperamentally Labile Scale 9.2 Cognitively Capricious Scale 9.3 Uncertain Self-Image Norms The normative population of the MACI test consists exclusively of clinical adolescent patients, offering relevant comparisons. The sample includes 1,017 adolescents from outpatient, inpatient and residential treatment programs in 28 states and Canada. The delineation of four distinct norm groups further enhances the test’s usefulness: * Males 13–15 years old * Females 13–15 years old * Males 16–19 years old * Females 16–19 years old Category:Child psychology assessment Category:Personality assessment Category:Theodore Millon See also *Psychological testing *Personality test *Personality disorder *Millon Clinical Inventories